Drystian "Drem" Harland
Name: Drystian Harland Species: Wolfen recom Height: 7'5' Weight: 320lbs Eyes: Amber, green/blue (implant) Hair/Fur color: Dark grey / black Age: 34 Faction: Independent Profession: Freelance pilot Background: Drem, formally known as Capt. Harland of the Confederation, ex-ConFed pilot now made freelance. Always one to push boundaries, his career's portfolio was filled with councilings from superiors, investigations into certain incidents, and a small accident history that included multiple mentions of collateral damage assments. His personal life paralleled his professional. Wild and uncaring, his arrest record is rather extensive, and his love life happened to include both a Fleet Commodore's daughter, and one of his commanding officers' wives. His flight record was rather exceptional while he was in Confederation service, and during the few engagements he partook in, he did rather well. Scoring 2nd in his flight school class and accelling at tactics and maneuvers, Drem seemed 'bred' for space flight. But his wild side sometimes overshadowed that of his professional one. He is trained in most aircraft from atmospheric shuttles, to piloting smaller destroyers. He prefers and accels at mid-sized fighter/bombers and fast attack frigates. Never believing that others' hands should be covered in blood you mean to spill, he almost always intentionally puts himself in a position to give or receive fire. He was awarded multiple flying commendations, and a few medals, and a few that were downgraded to merits of achievement and general silver war medals for the few rebellions and civil unrest engagements he partook in. During his third engagement, he was awarded the Golden Wound metal, losing his right arm, and damaging the right side of his face and torso. Only major surgery and cybernetic augmentation saved his life, and after multiple extensive implants and surgery's, he was returned to full active duty. He was involved in a multi-ship convoy en-route to a jump-gate when they were overcome with missile fire. Assessing the situation he had the transport prepare to jump to a pre-arranged safe-point, and began to engage the enemy with fellow wing-mates. Soon realizing that the odds were not in their favor, and running short on both fuel and ammunition, Drem engaged the large frigate that led the enemy attack, taking multiple hits to the front of the aircraft, and loosing most flight directional controls. So he just pushed the throttle up, and impacted with tremendous and horrible results. During that engagement he also was put in for the silver star, and was downgraded to bronze, and given to him later on, with no ceremony. Up one more medal, down one eye and limb, seemed like a poor outcome to the bed-ridden soldier. After his surgerys repaired most of his body and further augmentations were performed that made him look almost natural, he finished out his commission by serving in deep-space recon and quick-response interceptor units well out-of-the-way from any political arenas that he might have fumbled up. Recently he has been living off his savings, traveling the outer ring, making his way from paycheck to paycheck. Skills: Professional military pilot, professional small arms weapons training, small-scale economics, limited mechanical engineering, and a small amount of diplomacy. Personality: He was that officer that junior officers sometimes dread. Wild and seemingly uncaring, his enlisted loved him and his antics, his smiles are always warm and genuine. Harsh with punishments and yet even more so liberal with achievement awards, most of his people would have followed him without a peep. A dominating persona and assertive demeanor sometimes play him off as an assertive prick, and sometimes he can be. Sarcastic and witty, he tries to deal with life one thing at a time. His professional attitude though is like Mr. Hyde to his Dr. Jekyll. Schrewd and uncaring, he can lock down his jovial attitude and negoaite a price or terms like a shark. Some say he takes his personal life in such a flippant manner to balance his odd lack thereof during certian times of need. Category:Notable Characters Category:Recoms